shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who
}} Doctor Who is a classic BBC sci-fi television series. Plot The Doctor is an alien Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey who travels through all of time and space in his TARDIS with his companions. Instead of dying, the Doctor is able to "regenerate" into a new body, taking on a new personality with each regeneration. Characters 1st Doctor= :William Hartenell as the First Doctor :Carol Ann Ford as Susan Forman :William Russell as William Chesterton :Jacqueline Hill as Barbara Wright :Maureen O'Brien as Vicki :Peter Purves as Steven Taylor :Adrienne Hill as Katarina :Jean Marsh as Sara Kingdom :Jackie Lane as Dodo Chaplet :Anneke Wills as Polly :Michael Craze as Ben Jackson |-|2nd Doctor = :Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor :Anneke Wills as Polly :Michael Craze as Ben Jackson :Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon :Deborah Watling as Victoria Waterfield :Wendy Padbury as Zoe Heriot |-|3rd Doctor = :Jon Pertwee as the Third Doctor :Caroline John as Liz Shaw :Nicholas Courtney as Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart :John Levene as Sergeant Benton :Katy Manning as Jo Grant :Richard Franklin as Mike Yates :Roger Delgado as The First Master :Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith |-|4th Doctor = :Tom Baker as the Fourth Doctor :Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith :Ian Marter as Harry Sullivan :Nicholas Courtney as Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart :John Levene as Sergeant Benton :Louise Jameson as Leela :Peter Pratt as The Second Master :John Leeson as K-9 :Mary Tamm and Lalla Ward as Romana :Valentine Dyall as the Black Guardian :Matthew Waterhouse as Adric :Sarah Sutton as Nyssa :Janet Fielding as Tegan Jovanka :Geoffrey Beevers as The Third Master |-|5th Doctor = :Peter Davison as the Fifth Doctor :Matthew Waterhouse as Adric :Sarah Sutton as Nyssa :Janet Fielding as Tegan Jovanka :Anthony Ainley as The Fourth Master :Mark Strickson as Vislor Turlough :Gerald Flood as Kamelion :Nicola Bryant as Peri Brown |-|6th Doctor = :Colin Baker as the Sixth Doctor :Nicola Bryant as Peri Brown :Anthony Ainley as The Fourth Master :Kate O'Mara as the Rani :Terry Molloy as Davros :Bonnie Langford as Melanie Bush :Michael Jayston as the Valeyard :Lynda Bellingham as the Inquisitor :Tony Selby as Sabalom Glitz |-|7th Doctor = :Sylvester McCoy as the Seventh Doctor :Bonnie Langford as Mel Bush :Sophie Aldred as Ace :Kate O'Mara as the Rani |-|8th Doctor = :Paul McGann as the Eighth Doctor :Daphne Ashbrook as Grace Halloway |-|9th Doctor = :Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor :Billie Piper as Rose Tyler :John Barrowman as Jack Harkness :Noel Clarke as Mickey Smith |-|10th Doctor = :David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor :Billie Piper as Rose Tyler :Catherine Tate as Donna Noble :Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones :John Simm as The Fifth Master :John Barrowman as Jack Harkness |-|11th Doctor = :Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor :Karen Smith as Amy Pond :Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams :Alex Kingston as River Song :Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald |-|12th Doctor = :Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor :Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald :Michelle Gomez as Missy :Matt Lucas as Nardole :Pearl Mackie as Bill Potts |-|13th Doctor = :Jodie Whitaker as the Thirteenth Doctor :Bradley Walsh as Graham O'Brien :Tosin Cole as Ryan Sinclair :Mandip Gill as Yasmin Khan Ships Het :Amy x Eleven — the ship between the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond :Amy x Vincent — the ship between Amy Pond and Vincent van Gogh :Clara x Rory '''— the ship between Clara Oswald and Rory Williams :Craig x Sophie' — the ship between Craig Owens and Sophie :'DoctorDonna' — the ship between Donna Noble and the Tenth Doctor :'ElevenRose' — the ship between the Eleventh Doctor and Rose Tyler :'Four x Romana II' — the ship between the Fourth Doctor and Romana II :'Four x Sarah Jane' — the ship between the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith :'Hart-tha' — the ship between Martha Jones and the First Doctor :'Ian x Barbara' — the ship between Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright :'Jack x Rose' — the ship between Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler :'Joan x John — the ship between Joan Redfern and the Tenth Doctor / John Smith :Joey' — the ship between Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot :'MetaRose' — the ship between Tentoo and Rose Tyler :'Mickey x Rose' — the ship between Mickey Smith and Rose Tyler :'NineRose' — the ship between the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler :'Nine x Lynda — the ship between the Ninth Doctor and Lynda Moss :Nysric' — the ship between Nyssa and Adric :'Osdrum' — the ship between Clara and The Master :'Polly x Ben' — the ship between Polly Wright and Ben Jackson :'Ponds' — the ship between Amy Pond and Rory Williams :'Ryasmin' — the ship between Ryan Sinclair and Yasmin Khan :'Sparrow Night' — the ship between Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale :'TenRose' — the ship between Rose Tyler and The Tenth Doctor :'Ten x Christina' — the ship between the Tenth Doctor and Lady Christina de Souza :'Ten x Elizabeth' — the ship between the Tenth Doctor and Queen Elizabeth I :'Ten x Martha' — the ship between the Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones :'Ten x Reinette' — the ship between the Tenth Doctor and Madame de Pompadour :'Thraham' — the ship between the Thirteenth Doctor and Graham O'Brien :'Thryan' — the ship between the Thirteenth Doctor and Ryan Sinclair :'Thwelve' — the ship between the Twelfth Doctor and the Thirteenth Doctor :'Twissy' — the ship between the Twelfth Doctor and Missy :'Twiver' — the ship between River Song and the Twelfth Doctor :'Whouffaldi' — the ship between Clara and the Twelfth Doctor :'Whoufflé' — the ship between the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald :'Yazham' — the ship between Yasmin Khan and Graham O'Brien :'Yowzah' — the ship between the Eleventh Doctor and River Song Slash :'Fezturion' — the ship between Rory Williams and the Eleventh Doctor :'Jack x Nine' — the ship between Captain Jack Harkness and the Ninth Doctor :'Twelve x Nardole' — the ship between the Twelfth Doctor and Nardole :'Two x Jamie' — the ship between the Second Doctor and Jamie McCrimmon Femslash :'Bill x Heather' — the ship between Bill Potts and Heather :'Bill x Penny' — the ship between Bill Potts and Penny :'Clamy' — the ship between Clara Oswald and Amy Pond :'Clariver — the ship between Clara Oswald and River Song :Clashildr' — the ship between Clara Oswald and Ashildr :'Martha x Donna' — the ship between Martha Jones and Donna Noble :'Missfle' — the ship between Missy and Clara Oswald :'Missy x Bill' — the ship between Missy and Bill Potts :'Osgoods' — the ship between the two Petronella Osgoods :'Rose x Donna' — the ship between Rose Tyler and Donna Noble :'Timewives' — the ship between the Thirteenth Doctor and River Song :'Thasmin' — the ship between Yasmin Khan and the Thirteenth Doctor :'Thirteen x Najia' — the ship between the Thirteenth Doctor and Najia Khan :'ThirteenRose' — the ship between the Thirteenth Doctor and Rose Tyler :'Thissy' — the ship between the Thirteenth Doctor and Missy :'Vastra x Jenny' — the ship between Vastra and Jenny Flint Non-Binary :'Doctor x TARDIS' — the ship between the Doctor and the TARDIS :'DoctorRiver' — the ship between the Doctor and River Song :'Dromana' — the ship between the Doctor and Romana :'Thoschei' — the ship between the Doctor and the Master Poly :'Thasminster' — the ship between the Thirteenth Doctor, Yasmin Khan and the Master Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : : : : :Doctor Who on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : List